


You Are My Sunshine

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, psychoteeth au, stalker!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming infatuated with a handsome dirty blond haired man is lovely… Even more when he doesn’t know who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to You Are My Sunshine in minor, and this came along~ … here’s the video I was listening to while writing- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KP0v3YJ8u7s&index=3&list=PLp0XG-yWQdTUlqkgpNZusF3fIGXHgOhRs.   
> And on my main, I put a strawpoll for the ending. Those who picked ‘A’ are smart! 
> 
> I also feel like the ending was rushed. 
> 
> HEY! LOOK! I WROTE SOMETHING FINALLY!

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You’ll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away…_

Gavin watched as the stranger walked through his bedroom, pulling off his shirt and moving over to the closet, pulling out more clothes. He watched as the man he knew as Ryan Haywood, the name he learned while reading through the letters placed in his mailbox, strip to nothing but boxers, then slide on a pair of pajama pants. Ryan’s toned arms and torso was now visible as he turned around, making Gavin lean a little closer.

The Brit was hidden in the dark of the night, and by the branches of the tree he sat in. It was only a matter of time before Gavin would sneak in through the back door, one Ryan always kept unlocked. He saw the dirty blond move over to his bed, one that only the man slept in. Gavin had figured out he was single, and had been for quite some time.

Sheets shifted and the bed creaked as Ryan sat on the edge, glancing at the window, which made Gavin duck into the tree once more. The stranger sighed, shoulders sagging as he flicked off the lamp on the bedside table. The room Gavin set his gaze on went dark, and he could barely see Ryan lay down and pull the sheets over himself.

Gavin waited a half hour, like always. If he was caught, terrible thing would come, and he would lose Ryan. Silently, he made his way down from the tree, moving across the man’s yard on quiet feet. The Brit had perfected being silent, for if he made to much sound, he would be caught. His hand gripped the doorknob of the screen door leading into the kitchen, pushing it open. The only sound was the door making a soft whine before closing. Gavin snuck his way through the house, up the stairs in a tedious way. He stepped on specific spots, avoiding floorboards he knew were squeaky, and spots that creaked.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,_

He peeked into the bedroom, the door cracked like normal. Ryan lay in bed, on his side with his eyes closed and a calm face.

‘He looks so pretty while he sleeps…’ Gavin thought as he slid into the room, moving over to the side of the bed, kneeling and sitting with legs crossed. He watched as the moon started to lower, just studying the features of the dirty blond man.

_I dreamt I held you in my arms,_

From his muscular arms that Gavin wished to be in to his jaw that Gavin wished to kiss. From his eyebrows that Gavin wished could move with what he was saying to his perfect lips that Gavin wished he could kiss forever. From his calloused hands that Gavin wished could run over his body to his hair that Gavin wished he could thread his fingers though.

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,_

But Gavin knew that he had to leave, the time only 30 minutes before Ryan needed to rise for work. He leaned forward as he stood slowly, a kiss placed to the man’s forehead before he started to retrace his steps, the further he walked the more his heart sank.

_So I hung my head, and I cried…_

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

 

 

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_

Gavin loved Ryan, as much as he could. The Brit had lost so many people, his parents so distant after moving to the US. His best friend in the army and never there. Boyfriends and girlfriends floating in and out of his life, coming in then dropping out, never lasting long. His heart was broken, cracked and one more heartbreak away from turning into a thousand pieces…

_If you will only say the same,_

Ryan was his last hope, and the man didn’t know his name. He watched the man sleep, softly singing ‘You Are My Sunshine’ as he ran fingers through Ryan’s hair, as some sort of comfort to himself.

_But if you leave me to love another,_

Gavin watched though, months passing by and he watched as Ryan flitted through short relationships and one night stands, each one making Gavin more and more depressed. He leaned against his tree, not bothering to head inside as he heard moans of a girl, echoing in the room paired with grunts and the squeaking of the bed. He slid down from his tree, heading back to his apartment since the moans would not cease for some time.

‘Why do I bother?’ That was the repeating question…

_You'll regret it all one day.._

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

Gavin slipped into Ryan’s house, seeing as the man was in bed with lights off. He moved through the kitchen, glancing around for anything out of place, seeing Ryan’s laptop was on the island, open and on. His eyes widened when he saw what the screen was open too.

_It was recording._

The light flicked on suddenly, the room now bright and nearly blinding. Gavin looked at the door, and Ryan stood there, his arms crossed and a blank look on his face.

“So, I finally caught you.”

Hearing the dirty blond’s voice up close and clear made Gavin’s stomach churn.

“W-What do y-you mean?” Gavin couldn’t help but stutter.

“I know you were watching me for all of those months. I’ve been slowly plotting a way to find you… And here you are.” Ryan was dressed in dark blue plaid pajama pants and that was it. “Hm, you look even more beautiful in the light.”

That sentence caught the Brit off guard, and it was only a second before Ryan was across the room, pressing Gavin to the kitchen’s island, locking their lips. Gavin’s eyes widened, but then closed as he kissed back. Their lips pulled apart, the two breathing heavily.

“W-Wha-at? You aren’t angry?” Gavin grew nervous.

“Of course not. I was a little spooked out at first, noticing small things were going on. But I caught on, you were watching me while I slept and singing softly. The same song over and over again. I caught looks of you in the tree outside and while you were leaving. Just from the looks of you, you were beautiful. I had to see you.” Ryan explained, and Gavin stayed silent.

“All of those one-night-stands… I brought them home to maybe see if you would out yourself and get defensive. It didn’t work after some time, and I’m not afraid to say that they weren’t good fucks, so I gave up.” The dirty blond kept explaining.

There was a silence, and Gavin grew a pair, catching the other in a kiss. The second Ryan felt the other’s lips, he kissed back. The dirty blonde’s hands were gripping Gavin’s waist, their hips pushed together. Gavin’s hands were gripping the edge of the island, clutching like it was his life that was on the line. Their lips fit together, pulling apart for only a second for breath before they were back together.

The laptop that was recording was forgotten about, but recording the two men’s escapades. The hands on the Brit’s waist moved to bring the other up onto the island, Ryan fitting between Gavin’s legs oh-so easily. The reason they were moving so quickly was Ryan’s raging need and Gavin not wanting to let this slip between his fingers… or well, _legs._

Shirts were tossed behind them, landing on the hardwood floor. Lips were together and clothes discarded quickly.

That laptop recorded it all and the file would be saved forever, hidden in the hard drive and used for nights the two were separated…

 

 

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

 

On those nights Ryan couldn’t sleep, Gavin would be there, in the other’s arms with a soft voice and a warm heart…

 

_Please don't take my sunshine away..._


End file.
